Survivor Indonesia
by Nonbando
Summary: 16 Survivors are stranded on the Indonesian Island of Buru the contestants are divided into two tribes and compete against each other for for rewards and immunity. Every three days the tribe without immunity will be forced to send a member home. The person who makes it to the end will be the sole survivor and take home the million dollar prize.
1. Player List

Survivor Indonesia

Austin Clark:

23, 5' 9", 156lbs.

Waiter

New York City

Jeff's Take: Austin is a confident kid who does not see the world for how it is, and only cares how good he is looking; look for him to do badly.

Brian Tran:

26, 6'0", 175lbs.

Computer Programmer

Santa Clara

Jeff's Take: Brian is interesting because he does not have a strong build, but he is scary smart so he won't be perceived as a physical threat, but that kind of intelligence can scare people.

Christina Nicks:

26, 5' 6", 135lbs.

Med Student

Pittsburgh

Jeff's Take: Christina can do very well in this game. She has a good grasp on life and fits in well with many different people.

David Coleman:

25, 5'9", 169lbs.

Grad Student

Pasadena

Jeff's Take: David is an underdog and someone people can root for he is not particularly fit, but he is very likable.

Elizabeth Price:

25, 6'1", 185lbs.

Personal Trainer

Los Angeles

Jeff's Take: Liz is someone to watch out for this season, she is probably the sweetest girl you will meet, but she is also the strongest which will make her a target later in the game.

Holly Daniels:

43, 5'4", 110lbs.

Poker Dealer

Las Vegas

Jeff's Take: I think Holly's got her head in the game the question is whether she is going to move too fast, or not. If she lays back at the beginning she just might slip through till the end.

James Hardy:

25, 5' 7", 140lbs.

Student

Miami

Jeff's Take: James is our only gay guy out here, but I don't think that will be a problem for him. He is very relatable and people just want to be his friend.

Jennifer Yang:

33, 5' 2", 112lbs.

Sales Rep.

Irvine

Jeff's Take: Jenn has to watch out and make sure not to come on too strong in the beginning, or she will quickly be voted out.

Joshua Lin:

26, 5'6", 135lbs.

Lifeguard

San Francisco

Jeff's Take: Josh is small, but he is scrappy as hell, you'll under estimate him, but he might end up going down as one of the most dominant challenge threats in the history of the show.

Kendra Mills:

31, 5' 8", 130lbs.

Hair Stylist

Atlanta

Jeff's Take: Kendra is someone I like this season. She's a hair dresser and has a lot of experience talking to different people and that skill will serve her well.

Kylie Bateman:

24, 5' 5", 123lbs.

Bartender

Los Angeles

Jeff's Take: Kylie is interesting, because she is a wild card I still cannot read what she is going to do, and that could work out for her.

Nathan Walker:

34, 6' 0", 184lbs.

Small Business Owner

Salt Lake City

Jeff's Take: Nathan's going to want to take charge, its just the type of guy he is, the question is whether his tribe will like it.

Piper Stein:

22, 5'3", 120lbs.

Student

Manhattan

Jeff's Take: Piper has no business being out here, she is trying to find herself, but you have to know who you are before you go out to play survivor.

Ryan Wood:

27, 6'4", 220lbs.

Computer Engineer

Santa Monica

Jeff's Take: Ryan is really funny and clever, but his size will make him a target early, because there will be no where to hide.

Trevor Davis:

28, 6' 1" 180lbs.

Lawyer

Boston

Jeff's Take: Trevor is charismatic he walks in with his Boston accent, and you think oh this guy is not that bright and loveable, but he will cut your throat in a second.

Wendy Black:

57, 5' 6", 135lbs.

Sewing Machine Retailer

Glendale

Jeff's Take: Wendy is going to struggle out here because of her age, and that is unfortunate, but that is the way this game has evolved.


	2. Episode 1

Author's Note: This is my first story I tried to make it as true to the show as possible, the grammar maybe iffy in some places. Some notes if you see (Con) next to a person's name that means they are in confessional and are talking directly to the audience so the other players cannot hear them. Thank you for reading I know its really long.

Episode 1: "Now I'm going to prove them all wrong"

Jeff: This is the Indonesia Island of Buru a place known for its Monsoons and mountainous terrain. 16 Americans have traveled here with nothing, but the clothes on their backs and are paddling towards their destination. They come from many different walks of Life.

Holly(Con): I am a Poker Dealer from Los Vegas. I am going to use my interpersonal skills to rise above my competition.

Nathan(Con): As a small Business owner I am used to going through hardships and overcoming them Survivor will be no different.

Austin(Con): My life is a never ending party and I plan to party my way to the end, cause what's the point if you are not having fun.

Jennifer(Con): My work relies on my people skills if I can't relate to them I don't succeed.

Jeff: Forced to work together they must create a new society while battling the elements and each other.

David(Con): This place is beautiful I have never traveled this far from home before, heck I've never left the state.

Jeff: They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted out.

In the end only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize.

Trevor(Con): I am so excited to be out here I have dreamed of this moment my entire life nothing is going to stop me now.

Jeff: 39 days, 16 people, 1 survivor.

Cut to opening music

Everyone exits the canoe to meet Jeff standing onshore.

Jeff: Welcome to Survivor Indonesia, why don't we start with some introductions. Tell us your name and what you do. Let's start with the lady on the end.

Piper: Hi I'm Piper, I am a student.

Kendra: I'm Kendra, I work as a hair stylist in Atlanta.

Austin: My name is Austin I work as a waiter in New York.

Piper(Con): I think Austin and I would get along we're both from New York and he looks like a fun guy to hang around with.

Trevor: I am Trevor, I'm a high school teacher from Boston.

Trevor(Con): I am not telling anyone I am a lawyer I've taken enough grief in my daily life to know that people are not found of lawyers.

David: Hi I'm David, and I am currently a Grad Student working in Communications.

David(Con): I'm actually in mathematics, but I am trying to keep the target on my back small in the beginning.

Elizabeth: Hi everyone I'm Elizabeth, I am a personal Trainer from Los Angeles.

Austin(Con): Liz is stunning she is tall and fit and those are two things I look for in a women maybe we can kindle a romance out in this paradise.

Joshua: I'm Josh and I am a Lifeguard from San Francisco.

Christina(Con): A lifeguard in the city I'm just not buying it.

Ryan: Hello everyone, I'm Ryan I work with computers and am from Orange County.

Elizabeth(Con): Ryan walks out all 6 and a half feet of him and says he works in computers this is someone to watch out for.

Jennifer: My names Jennifer, But you all can call me Jenn, I work in sales and I am from Irvine California.

Kylie: Hi I'm Kylie, I work as a bartender in LA.

Christina: I'm Christina, but my friends call me Chris I am currently a med student.

Holly: Hi, I'm Holly I own a small clothing store just outside of Vegas.

Holly(Con): Telling them I am a poker dealer will make them think I can read them, so I lied.

Nathan: Hi, I'm Nathan and I'm a small business owner.

Jennifer(Con): looking around at all these people I would want to work with Nathan the most he comes off as a natural leader and will act as a shield for me to hide behind.

Brian: My name's Brian, I work as a computer programmer in San Jose.

James: Hi, I'm James and I am a student from Miami.

Wendy: Hi there, I'm Wendy, I own a sewing shop in Glendale.

James(Con): Wendy is this little old lady with a sewing shop, I hope she is not on my tribe.

Jeff: Now you all must be wondering a few things. Man in the back you seem to be looking around?

Brian: Ya Jeff the amount of people is a little small compared to the 18 or 20 that you see on most seasons lately.

Jeff: Woman in the front what do you think that means?

Wendy: I've seen every episode of survivor since it has aired this amount of people is more like how it was when the game was first on.

Jeff: Well you are right the twist for this season of survivor is a little different than most. This season you will be playing old school that means two tribes of 8 people and no hidden immunity idols.

James(Con): I did not come here to play this way I wanted to lie and cheat and scheme and when they were about to vote me out I would pull the idol out of my pocket and blindside them.

Jeff: As for the division of tribes everybody grab an egg.

Jeff walks around and everyone down the line grabs eggs.

Jeff: Now everyone crack your egg you are looking for Blue or Red, if they are join me up here.

Jeff: James has the red egg and Joshua has the blue egg. You two will act as captains and pick tribes.

James(Con): Great I'm a captain now I wanted to avoid all types of leadership.

Jeff: Joshua because you picked the blue egg, you get the first pick. You will be picking any woman.

Joshua: I'll pick Elizabeth.

Joshua(Con): Looks to be the most athletic of the women so it was an easy choice.

Elizabeth(Con): I like Josh he's small, but he seems strong for his size.

Jeff: James you will also be picking a woman.

James: I will pick Christina.

Christina(Con): I like James he seems like someone I would get along with.

Jeff: Elizabeth you will now be picking a man.

Austin raises his hand

Jeff: hold on a second Austin did you just raise your hand?

Austin: Yes Jeff I am trying to be picked.

Jeff: I've never seen anyone be bold enough to try this in my many years with the show, Elizabeth go ahead and make your pick.

Elizabeth: sorry Austin, but I am going to have to go with Ryan.

Ryan(Con): I don't think Austin knows what game he is playing this is survivor not the love boat.

Jeff: Christina.

Christina: I'm bad with names I choose the man in the blazer.

Jeff: That's Trevor, Trevor joins the red tribe.

Ryan: I'll take Kendra.

Kendra(Con): I like this tribe already I'm ready to compete.

Jeff: Trevor your up.

Trevor: I'm gonna take Jennifer.

Jennifer: You can call me Jenn.

Trevor(Con): I picked Jenn because she seems like a strong leader and I think she can be useful to our tribe.

Kendra: I'll take the Asian guy near the end.

Brian: I'm Brian.

Jeff: Brian joins the Blue tribe.

Jennifer: I'll go with Nathan.

Jeff: Brian you're up.

Brian: I'll pick Piper.

Jeff: Piper go ahead and join the blue tribe.

Nathan: I'll go with Kylie.

Kylie(Con): I think my tribe is the better one so far our guys look more manly.

Jeff: Piper you've got two choices.

Piper: I'll go with the guy who isn't Austin.

Jeff: David joins the Blue tribe. Austin don't you think you might have made a mistake trying to raise your hand earlier, I mean Piper said not Austin?

Austin: It does not matter I wanted to be on Liz's tribe and it was worth a risk.

Jeff: well Kylie's only choice is you. If you played this differently you might have gotten your wish.

Jeff: David you now will pick between the two remaining women.

David: I'll pick Holly.

Jeff: that means Wendy is a part of the red tribe.

Wendy(Con): This is a bad sign being last it means they look down on me because I am an older woman, now I'm going to prove them all wrong.

Jeff: Blue tribe your name is Harimau, here's the map to your campsite. Red your name is Singa, here is the map to your campsite, you can head on out.

Singa Day 1:

Kylie(Con): Walking to camp it hits me that now Survivor has started we are truly out here on the beach by ourselves.

The tribe approaches their beach and reach their flag.

James: Alright Singa.

Nathan(Con): Alright we are here now it is time to get to work.

Nathan: Alright let's talk about what we should do first, I think we should start with a shelter.

Jennifer(Con): We step up to camp and first thing Nathan takes command which is a good thing because now he is the leader and therefore the target.

Wendy(Con): I like Nathan he is confident and seems to know what he is doing.

Austin(Con): I don't like Nathan he has a work work work mentality and I'm all play baby.

Scenes of people cutting down trees and starting to construct a shelter.

Jennifer and Christina are bringing back wood.

Jennifer: I trust you, how would you like to be partners in crime.

Christina: I got you girl let's run this thing.

Christina(Con): I just made an alliance with Jenn she seems smart just like me and we are going to scheme our way to the top.

Harimau Day 1:

Holly(Con): We walk into camp and we have a machete, a pot and a bag or rice, now we know the game has started.

Kendra: Now we have to start with shelter.

David: alright lets go chop some trees.

Everyone works on the shelter.

Holly: Piper and I are going to find the water.

Holly: (to Piper) I think you and I can run the tables here.

Piper: Ok

Piper(Con): I'm going to work with Holly for now, but she is kind of old and I don't know if we will get along.

Holly(Con): I want to work with Piper because she is so young and I think I can control her vote.

Elizabeth(Con): We got our shelter almost done everyone is working together well, things are looking up.

Immunity Challenge Day 3:

Jeff: Come on in guys.

Both tribes enter and take a place on their mats.

Jeff: Are you guys ready to hear about today's immunity challenge.

Everyone: Ya!

Jeff: All right for today's challenge 6 tribe members will be belted together. You will race through ocean around the pole and back to shore, then over a net wall under and over a series of hitching posts, then you will dig up three bags with puzzle pieces, and make your way to the finish where the two remaining tribe members will use those pieces to solve a puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins. Wanna know what you are playing for.

Everyone: Yes

Jeff: Immunity this is the most important thing in this game. When you have immunity you cannot be voted out without it you are vulnerable. Winning tribe get immunity and fire in the form of flint. Losers go to tribal council where someone will be the first person voted out of Survivor Indonesia. Gonna give you a minutes to strategize then we will get started.

Jeff: it is Wendy and Christina solving the puzzle for Singa and David and Piper solving the puzzle for Harimau.

Jeff: For immunity and reward Survivors ready.. Go.

Jeff's Narration:

First leg is through a shallow ocean its going to be hard to walk.

Singa is around the pole, Harimau is around their pole its neck and neck.

Harimau with a bit of a lead heading into the net wall.

Keep moving everybody has to get over

Holly and Kendra are stuck.

Singa now in the lead.

You've gotta go over then under.

Singa still has the lead Harimau right behind.

Do not slow down here.

Think of Immunity you don't want to go to tribal council.

Singa still with the lead after the hitching posts.

Singa's reached the sand.

You are looking for three bags of puzzle pieces

Harimau has their first bag.

Singa's got their first bag.

Harimau has their second bag.

Harimau has their third and final bag of puzzle pieces their heading out.

Singa still trying to find their remaining two bags

Let's go Singa keep digging your still in it.

Harimau start untying your bags.

Harimau is flying through this puzzle Brian really knows what he is doing.

Singa is still digging.

Move Singa your still in this.

Harimau's almost done this challenge is an absolute blow out.

Singa has all their bags, but it is too late Harimau wins Immunity and Reward.

End of Narration

Jeff: Harimau congratulations immunity nobody going home tonight and fire in the form of flint. Singa the only thing I have for you is a date with me at tribal council you can head back to camp.

Harimau Day 3:

David: Brian you were a beast on that puzzle.

Brian: Everyone did their job the puzzle did not even matter they were still digging.

Holly: Lets just enjoy our win and try to get some water boiling.

Ryan(Con): I am an Eagle Scout and am pretty familiar with the outdoors and how to start a fire, but I am not afraid to admit I'm not particularly good at starting fire, so I'll let someone else try it.

Piper: Brian you were the rockstar in the challenge want to give it a try.

Brian: Sure.

Brian(Con): I might have made a mistake doing so well, Everyone now looks to me and I don't want that kind of target.

Brian successfully starts the fire.

Kendra(Con): Fire's started, water's boiling, life is good.

Singa Day 3:

Nathan: Its ok guys we will get them back next time.

Wendy(Con): I've got to start some conversations, or else they will target me.

Wendy: (To Nathan and Jennifer) We've got to think about who to get off, I'm thinking Austin, he's does not take things seriously and is lazy around camp.

Nathan: I agree we need to get Austin out he is not good for tribe moral.

Jennifer: So we are agreed, its Austin.

Austin(Con): We need to decide between two people Wendy because she is the old lady, or Kylie who was struggling in the first part of the challenge.

Austin: (To Trevor and James) I think we should vote Kylie tonight.

Trevor: Because of the challenge?

Austin: Ya, I don't really think she has what it takes to be out here.

James(Con): Austin has a point we lost today on the physical part of the challenge and Kylie had a lot to do with it.

Nathan: (To Trevor, Kylie, and Christina) Its going to be Austin today that is it end of story he made his bed he will lie in it.

Kylie(Con): I'm fine with Austin honestly I thought they would vote me.

Tribal Council:

Jeff: Behind each of you is a torch, grab a torch approach the flame, dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual of tribal council because fire represents your life. If you have fire you are still in the game when your fire is gone so are you.

Jeff: Lets just get right into it. James how do you think you did at today's immunity challenge?

James: We were hanging in there at the start and then we lost it at the sand pits.

Jeff: What went wrong?

James: We were digging and digging, but some of us just weren't digging as hard as others.

Jeff: Who?

James: Well Kylie seemed to just sit there and not dig has hard as others.

Jeff: Kylie got anything to say about that?

Kylie: Yes Jeff I'll admit it I did not do as well as I would have liked, but the first parts wore me out and I did not have the energy to dig.

Jeff: Don't you think your lack of energy will hinder your tribe?

Kylie: Yes, but there are also positives to keeping me around.

Jeff: What are those?

Kylie: I work hard around camp unlike some people.

Jeff: Well you've gotta give me a name.

Kylie: Austin sits around most of the time.

Jeff: Austin is that true?

Austin: I have no idea what she is talking about Jeff I work as hard as everyone else.

Jeff: Wendy is what Austin says true?

Wendy: No its not Jeff Austin works, but just not as much as others.

Jeff: Austin things are just not looking your way, first you show everyone you would rather be on the other tribe, then you are labeled as lazy maybe this just isn't your game.

Austin: This is my game Jeff I came out here to play Survivor.

Jeff: Nathan what is more important to the tribe challenge strength, camp life and moral?

Nathan: Both are important Jeff and they are hard to weigh against each other, but tonight that is what we are going to have to decide.

Jeff: Its time to vote Jenn, your up first.

Intense Voting Music

Kylie: Austin you don't even want to be on this tribe just go home.

James: Kylie sorry gotta keep this tribe strong love you girl.

Wendy: I can't believe its not me and Austin it is thanks to you.

Austin: Kylie you're weak and a liar good bye.

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. Once the votes are read the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately I'll read the votes

First vote Kylie

Austin, one vote Austin one vote Kylie

Austin, that's two votes Austin one vote Kylie

Kylie, we're even two votes Austin two votes Kylie

Austin, three votes Austin two votes Kylie

Austin, four votes Austin two votes Kylie

First person voted out of Survivor Indonesia Austin.

That's five that's enough you've got to bring me your torch.

Austin the tribe has spoken.

Jeff: You guys choose moral over challenge strength we will see if it was the right decision, one more thing you will bring your torches back with you to camp which means you will have fire, here's your flint. Grab your torches and head back to camp.

Austin's Goodbye:

I have no regrets, I just got put on the wrong tribe. Liz if you are single after this is over call me.

Votes:

Austin: Kylie

James: Kylie

Kylie: Austin

Wendy: Austin

Trevor: Austin

Christina: Austin

Nathan: Austin

Jennifer: Austin


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: "Survivor is my game"

Jeff: Previously on Survivor, 16 people were dropped on the Indonesian island of Buru and divided into two tribes Harimau in Blue and Singa in Red. Upon arriving the contestants learned that the game was going to go back to its roots.

Cut to Jeff Previously: The twist this time will be the game will be played old school two tribes of 8 people and no Hidden Immunity Idols.

Jeff: Some people had trouble fitting in, Wendy the sewing machine retailer was viewed early on as weak, and Austin made a bad first impression.

Jeff: When Singa lost the games very first immunity challenge It was a decision between Kylie the bartender from LA, or Austin. In the end Austin was the first voted out.

Cut to Jeff Previously: Austin the tribe has spoken.

Jeff: Wendy escaped, but can she survive another week 15 are left, who will be voted out tonight?

Singa, Night 3:

James(Con): I was on the wrong side of the numbers tonight I really thought Kylie was the one who was going home, now I've got to do some damage control.

James: I'm sorry Kylie I was the one who voted for you last night it was just a matter of tribe strength I hope you won't hold it against me.

Kylie: Its fine James I understand why you voted that way.

Kylie(Con): I told James that I was fine with him voting against me, now I am going to watch him like a hawk and mess up his game the first chance I get.

Nathan: Lets try to get this fire going guys, has anyone used a flint before.

Jennifer: I practiced before I got out here I can get one going in no time.

Trevor(Con): Jenn, who knew she had it in her, she started that fire like it was nothing, now we are hydrated and ready to do battle.

Cut to opening Song

Harimau, Day 4:

Joshua(Con): We've been getting along well as a tribe so far, but the food situation is really getting to us, the rice is not enough we're going to need some source of protein.

David(Con): I am so hungry, when I am at home I can just pop open the fridge when ever I feel like it, but out here it is more difficult than that.

Piper: is this enough rice?

Everyone: ya thats fine.

Elizabeth(Con): the lack of food is getting to everyone, Piper is laying down all day, David walks around like a zombie, we need something at this reward challenge to change moral, or things might get a little hairy.

Singa Day 4:

Nathan: (To Trevor) I was looking out at the ocean and I think there might be a way to catch some of these fish.

Trevor(Con): I don't think Nathan's going to have any luck catching fish without some sort of fishing gear, his idea to use his shirt and pants as a fishing net is not going to work out.

Cut to Nathan idea's failing

Jennifer: Nathan any luck?

Nathan: Nope I don't think it is going to work.

Trevor sits smugly on the beach with I told you so face

Reward Challenge Day 5:

Jeff: Come on in guys. Harimau getting your first look at the new Singa tribe, Austin voted out at the first tribal council. You guys ready to get to today's challenge?

Everyone: Yes

Jeff: For today's challenge three tribe members will race through the water to grab a ball, you will then work together until you can shoot your ball into your basket. While member's of the other tribe attempt to stop you any way they can. The match ups will be determined randomly with an equal number of men and women in each round. First tribe to make three baskets wins reward.

Jeff: Wanna know what you are playing for?

Everyone: Ya

Jeff: fishing gear, everything your going to need to catch fish a spear, fishing line, goggles, bait the whole nine yards. This should change things back at camp significantly. Worth playing for?

Everyone: yes!

Jeff: Hiramau you have one extra member you must sit out a man remember the same person cannot sit out in back to back challenges. Whose it gonna be?

Brian: Me Jeff.

Jeff: Brian take a place on the bench everyone else I'll give you a minute to strategize we'll get started.

Jeff's Narration:

Alright first round its one man and two women. For Singa its James, Wendy, and Chris. For Harimau its Liz, Ryan and Kendra.

Here we go

*Ball is thrown into the middle*

James quickly gets the ball for Singa.

Chris trying to block out Ryan.

Ryan takes down James who passes off to Chris.

Chris throws it deep

Ryan has it for Harimau he throws it to Kendra

Kendra and Chris are fighting for it now.

James getting in on it.

Chris comes up with it.

Liz intercepts for Harimau.

Liz shoots and Harimau scores.

Harimau leads one zero.

Alright second round for Singa its Nathan, Trevor, and Kylie taking on Piper, Josh, and Ryan.

Alright go.

Nathan and Josh going at it Josh dives for it and comes up with it.

Josh over to Ryan for Harimau.

Trevor takes Ryan down.

Trevor not letting Ryan get rid of that ball

another take down by Trevor

Ryan gets rid of it to Josh.

Nathan now trying to take Josh down.

Kylie and Piper are tied up at the other end.

Josh takes a long shot over Nathan its short.

Ryan has the ball for Harimau he shoots and scores

Harimau now leads two zip

Next round all women Piper, Holly, and Kendra for Harimau taking on Wendy, Kylie, and Chris for Singa.

Harimau leads two zip Harimau could win it right here.

Go.

Piper and Chris fighting for the ball.

Holly and Wendy now join the pile four people fighting for the ball

Kylie getting in on it.

Piper is holding onto it.

Chris takes it for Singa.

Chris and Kendra now fighting for it.

Chris sheds the tackle

Chris is free she shoots and no she misses.

Kendra now has it she shoots short it bounces back to Chris

She shoots misses bounces to Wendy she shoots

Wendy scores for Singa.

Harimau now leads Two One

Next round three men from each tribe.

Nathan, James and Trevor for Singa taking on David, Josh, and Ryan for Harimau.

Go

Nathan and Josh racing for it

Josh has it for Harimau

He tosses it forward

Trevor intercepts for Singa

Trevor fakes out David and scores for Singa.

We are tied two two.

Last round is James, Kylie, and Jenn for Siga taking on Kendra, David, and Piper.

Winner of this point wins reward

Go

David and James going at it

Jenn has it for Singa Piper takes her down

Jenn Passes forward to Kylie

Kylie and Kendra going at it.

Kylie takes a wide shot.

Misses, Jenn has it for Singa and just misses.

James has it for Singa, but he can't get a shot off

James breaks free and shoots for Singa

Singa Wins Reward.

End of Narration

Jeff: Singa congratulations

Singa: Thanks Jeff

Jeff: Singa grab your reward and head back to camp happy fishing.

Jeff: Harimau I've got nothing for you.

Harimau Day 5:

David(Con): The loss hit us pretty hard we had food dangled in front of our faces only to be ripped away.

Joshua(Con): The tribe did well, we just got sloppy late we need to avoid comebacks like that in the future.

Holly(Con): I did not perform to my fullest during the challenge, but physicality isn't my game, Survivor is my game.

Ryan: Its ok guys they can win the reward challenges, immunity is what matters most.

Piper(Con): I know Ryan is just trying to cheer us up, but we need to win rewards to perform well in Immunity.

Singa Day 5:

Jenn: You guys catch anything

Chris and Nathan: We got two little ones its not nothing.

Jenn: No, thats great finally some protein.

Jenn(Con): Chris and Nathan caught some fish today and thats a relief this is just what we need to keep our strength heading into the next immunity challenge.

Immunity Challenge Day 6:

Jeff: Come on in Guys. Alright are you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?

Everyone: Ya

Jeff: First things first Harimau, I'll take back the idol. Immunity once again is up for grabs.

Jeff: For today's challenge two members from each tribe will place pots on a sled and drag it under a crawl net, once through they will place the pots on stands and head back once all the pots are on the stands one member will use a wrecking ball to smash the pots. First tribe to finish wins immunity safe from the vote losers go to tribal council where someone will be the second person voted out of this game.

Jeff: Harimau you've got one extra member keep in mind you cannot sit the same people out in back to back challenges Brian sat out last time.

Harimau: Ryan's Gonna sit out Jeff

Jeff: alright Ryan take a seat on the bench. I'll give you a minute to strategize then we will get started.

Jeff's Narration:

Alright for immunity survivor's ready Go

It is Holly and Piper for Harimau and Kylie and Wendy for Singa.

There both even through the crawl net.

Kylie and Wendy there for Singa.

Holly and Piper putting up there pots there heading back.

Kylie and Wendy are back

Chris and James are heading out.

Holly and Piper really slowing down on the way back

Now Kendra and Liz are on the course

They've got a lot of ground to make up

Chris and James dropped off their pots their heading back.

Kendra and Liz still fighting their still in this

Here comes Nathan and Trevor for Singa

Kendra and Liz are heading back

Nathan and Trevor fly through the course with the final two pots for Singa

Liz and Kendra are back

Josh and David have a large amount of ground to make up if they want to stay in this

Nathan and Trevor now heading back

Their back Singa head out

Jenn smashing pots for Singa

But here comes Josh and David they placed their final pots they are heading back

Jenn smashes the first pot for Singa

Jenn with the second pot for Singa

Jenn with the third pot

Josh and David are now back Harimau can now head out

Jenn with the fourth pot for Singa

Jenn smashes the fifth pot there is only one left

Harimau finally at their pots Brian going to give it a try

Its over Jenn smashes the final pot for Singa

Singa wins immunity, safe from tribal council

Singa this was not even close a blow out for Singa, here's immunity

Nobody going home for Singa grab your stuff enjoy the night off

Harimau tribal council tonight someone will be the second person voted out of this game

Grab your stuff and head back to camp see you tonight at tribal.

End Narration

Harimau Day 6:

Holly(Con): It was a very physical challenge and it took a lot out of me I don't know what Ryan was thinking sitting out just because he is tall and will have a harder time under the net. He should have competed.

Kendra(Con): I was very disappointed with the result of today's challenge I hate it when we lose because now someone has to go home.

Kendra: (to Piper and Holly) What was wrong with you two? You just stopped halfway through thats not okay and now someone's gotta go home.

Holly(Con): We get back to camp and Kendra has the audacity to blame the loss of the entire challenge on Piper and myself, we were definitely not the only two struggling.

Cut to Holly, Joshua, Ryan, David, and Elizabeth

Holly: Can you believe Kendra, Piper and I were not the only two struggling, I say we vote her out tonight

Ryan: Thats definitely and option would you consider Piper instead at this point.

Joshua: Kendra is strong in the challenges, so we will need her to keep winning.

Holly: we won't be able to win if we don't work together and I don't think I can work with Kendra.

Elizabeth: We'll spread the word and see what the consensus is.

Brian(Con): I am smart enough to notice when people are talking and one common person in every conversation I notice is Holly.

Cut to Brian, Joshua, and David

Brian: Holly is talking to everybody she is a schemer man we need to get her out before she rallies the troops and sends one of us home.

David: You guys want to start an alliance

Brian: Ya, but we only have three we need two more for a majority

Joshua: How about Liz

Brian: Thats still only four we need a fifth to avoid a tie

David: How about Ryan

Brian: Ok Josh you talk to Liz I'll approach Ryan

Cut to Joshua and Elizabeth

Joshua: Do you want to be a part of an alliance with me David, and Brian?

Elizabeth: Sure, but we need a fifth

Joshua: oh ya Brian's brining in Ryan

Elizabeth(Con): I like this alliance because with a bunch of guys they will be viewed as the targets in front of me which will give me a safer path to the end.

Elizabeth: So, are we voting off Kendra?

Joshua: No its going to be Holly she is talking to everyone

Cut to Brian, David, and Ryan

Brian: Ok so here is the plan we are voting Holly tonight

Ryan: Really?

Brian: Ya she's got deals with everyone we can't let her get farther in this game.

David: And we are making an alliance with us along with Josh, and Liz. You in?

Ryan: Ya I'm down.

Ryan(Con): I don't know about this alliance I like Josh and Liz, but Brian gives me a bad vibe he could be trouble for me down the road.

Cut to Holly and Piper

Holly: We're voting Kendra tonight.

Piper(Con): Holly says its going to be Kendra tonight, but I've got a bad feeling I might be on the chopping block.

Tribal Council:

Jeff: Behind each of you is a torch, grab a torch approach the flame, dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual of tribal council because fire represents your life. If you have fire you are still in the game when your fire is gone so are you.

Jeff: Let's go back to the reward challenge Brian you guys were so close, but you came up just short.

Brian: I know Jeff we really needed that fishing gear, we are dying for food and I think the extra energy the other tribe had helped them win Immunity.

Jeff: Lets talk about the Immunity challenge Piper you and Holly struggled at the beginning are you afraid it could possibly be you tonight.

Piper: Jeff it very well could be me tonight, but I think that it would be unfair because all of us are tired and all of us didn't do their best.

Jeff: Kendra you gave me a look just now do you want to talk about it.

Kendra: Ya Jeff, I think Piper should feel in danger tonight because she struggled in the challenge don't give me this everybody bs when you do bad own it.

Jeff: Piper Kendra's pretty fired up about this.

Piper: Kendra needs to calm down we came back to camp and the first thing she did was attack Holly and I, I did not see her doing any better.

Jeff: Liz does an outburst like the one Kendra had disrupt tribe unity?

Elizabeth: To an extent

Jeff: I'm gonna need more than that

Elizabeth: I am not endorsing what Kendra did, but she is expressing her feelings. She's frustrated Jeff, we all are.

Jeff: Ryan are you frustrated?

Ryan: Does it suck to be here yes, but over all I am doing ok I get along with everyone and it is going to be a tough decision on who to vote out tonight.

Jeff: Alright lets get to the votes Piper you are up first.

Intense Voting Music

Holly: Kendra you should have keep quiet

Brian: Holly you over played your hand

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. Once the votes are read the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately I'll read the votes

First vote Kendra

Second vote Kendra, thats 2 votes Kendra

Holly, thats 2 votes Kendra 1 vote Holly

Holly, thats 2 votes Kendra 2 votes Holly

Holly, thats 3 votes Holly 2 votes Kendra

Holly, 4 votes Holly 2 votes Kendra

The second person voted out of Survivor Indonesia, Holly

Thats 5 thats enough Holly you have to bring me your torch

Holly the tribe has spoken

Jeff: Based on her expression, its one tribal council and one blindside, we will see if you made the right decision, Grab your torches and head back to camp.

Holly's Goodbye:

Argh they got me I never saw it coming, I thought I was in control the entire time, I got over confident good for them, I wish everyone the best of luck.

Votes:

Holly: Kendra

Piper: Kendra

Kendra: Holly

Elizabeth: Holly

Ryan: Holly

David: Holly

Joshua: Holly

Brian: Holly


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3: "He's out there doing his morning exercises"

Jeff: Previously on Survivor. Both tribes were struggling from a lack of food. During the reward challenge Singa won fishing gear giving them new life. Singa's new found energy propelled them to win immunity. Faced with a looming tribal council tempers flared at Harimau when Kendra blamed the loss of the challenge on Holly, and Piper. Holly used her out burst as an opportunity to save her ally Piper, but her plan backfired and she was voted out instead. 14 are left, who will be voted out tonight.

Harimau, Night 6:

Ryan: That was not easy I am sad to see her go.

Piper(Con): I was blindsided tonight my biggest ally in this game was just sent packing and now I am feeling a little on the outs.

Piper: You guys could have told me I would have voted her out with you.

Joshua: We couldn't take that chance, we thought if we told you it was Holly you would tell Holly giving her time to scramble.

Brian: We're all good right?

Piper: Ya were fine.

Singa, Day 7:

Jennifer(Con): I want to gather some people today and make a concrete alliance to ensure my safety in this game.

Jennifer: Nathan can I talk to you for a second?

They walk into the forest

Jennifer: I was thinking that we should form a solid alliance to run this tribe.

Nathan: That sounds like a plan

Nathan(Con): I feel comfortable around Jenn I think we can make it far by working together.

Jennifer: I was thinking it would be you, me, Chris, and Trevor

Nathan: Ok lets go talk to them.

Nathan: (To Trevor, Chris, and Jenn) Alright this is the four we are going to go to the final four together and run this game are you guys in.

Trevor: ya fine with me.

Christina: That sounds fantastic

Nathan: alright lets disperse and keep it quiet.

Trevor(Con): I just formed an alliance with Nathan, Chris, and Jenn this sure takes the stress away a little knowing I will not have to focus too much on the strategy at camp and I can have a clear head going into the challenges.

Christina(Con): I really like my alliance Jenn is smart just like me and Nathan and Trevor are dependable I think we can go far.

Harimau Day 7:

Ryan(Con): looking around I am getting a little scared about the stability of the alliance. Some signs pop out to me like David and Kendra spend the majority of their time together, and at night Josh is getting all cuddly with Piper if I learned one thing from all my time watching Survivor it is that the people who are sleeping near each other are working together, so I am not too sure about my position in this game.

Ryan: (to Elizabeth) How do you feet about Josh and David?

Elizabeth: Why, because they are hanging out with Piper and Kendra?

Ryan: Ya, we need to make sure they stay solid with the alliance, or you and I will be in trouble.

Elizabeth: I'll watch out for it thanks for talking with me though

Ryan: No problem just trying to make sure we make it through another round.

Elizabeth(Con): I really trust Ryan he seems to be looking out for me and my game and I am going to look out for him.

Cut to Kendra and David

Kendra: David do you have any deals with any other people?

David: Not anything really solid, but just mutual understanding.

Kendra: Because we get along well, do you want to make a final two pact?

David: Ya I'll try to get you as far as I can and vise versa.

David(Con): I am already in an alliance with Brian, Josh, Ryan, and Liz, but I want to keep Kendra around because she rubs people the wrong way sometimes so if I can make it to the end with her I think I will have a real shot of taking home the million.

Singa, Day 8:

Wendy(Con): we've been huddled up in our shelter all day today the rain is not showing any sign of letting up.

Kylie(Con): my body is soaked to the bone I cannot feel my feet this is the toughest experience I've gone through in my entire life.

Jennifer(Con): We can't keep going like this or else we will freeze.

Nathan(Con): everybody has been huddled in the shelter being cold, but I thought I am going to be soaked any way why not just walk around and try to warm up my body, so I am going to do some sprints maybe some push-ups here and there, just trying anything to warm myself up.

Trevor(Con): Nathan that genius is out there doing his god damn morning exercises

Trevor: (Yells to Nathan) How's the rain?

Nathan: oh its great you should join me out here

Trevor: I think I'll pass on that one buddy.

People in the shelter laugh

Reward Challenge Day 8:

Jeff: Come on in guys. Singa getting your first look at the new Harimau tribe, Holly voted out at the last tribal council. For today's reward challenge one person is going to hold onto a pole on my go two members from the other tribe will attempt to remove them their pull and drag them too the finish line. The first tribe to drag the member of the opposite tribe over the line scores a point. First tribe to two points will win reward. Wanna know what you are playing for?

Jeff: Well the rain has been hitting you guys hard for the past couple of days so today's reward will be a tarp, a hammock, and pillows just what you need to fix up your shelter.

Worth playing for.

Everyone: most definitely Jeff

Jeff: I'll give you a moment to strategize then we can get started.

Jeff's Narration:

First round is all women

Attacking for Singa are Kylie and Jenn they are trying to get Piper off the pole

Attacking for Harimau are Kendra and Liz they are trying to get Chris off her pole

We are playing to two survivor's ready...Go

Kylie and Jenn start in on Piper

Kendra and Liz start in on Chris

You gotta get them free of that post then you have to get them all the way back across the line

Kylie and Jenn have Piper's arms free

Jenn is sitting on top of Piper while Kylie works on her legs

Chris is still hanging on

Piper's legs are free

Piper trying to grab back on again, but Jenn's not letting her

Liz and Kendra now have Chris's arms free

Kylie is dragging Piper through the sand while Jenn pins her down

Chris is now free of the post

But its too late Jenn and Kylie score for Singa

Singa leads one zero

Next round two men and one woman

attacking for Singa are Trevor and Nathan they are trying to remove Ryan from the pole

attacking for Harimau are Liz and Josh they will be trying to remove Wendy from the post

Survivor's ready go

Ryan is a big guy with a lot of height a lot of width and a lot of body

Ryan: thanks Jeff(Sarcastically)

Hey for this challenge thats a good thing

Liz and Josh tear Wendy off the pole for Harimau

Wendy completely un-matched it does not seem fair Liz dragging her through the sand

Ryan still not budging

Wendy is across the line

Harimau scores we are now tied one to one

final round two men one woman each tribe has put up their strongest competitors

it will be Ryan back on the post for Harimau and Nathan and Trevor will try to remove him again for Singa

On the post for Singa is Chris attacking for Harimau is Liz and Brian

Survivor's ready go

This is it take everything you've got

Brian and Liz have Chris's arms off

Brian rips Chris's legs off

Nathan and Trevor have Ryan's arms off

Trevor is working on his legs now

Chris fighting hard against Liz and Brian, but they are slowly dragging her towards the line

Trevor trying to separate those feet without any luck

Chris not making it easy to get her over the line

Trevor gets Ryan's legs free

Chris is digging into the sand she is not giving up

Brian pulling Chris again she has lost both her shoes

With one final pull Harimau wins reward

Huge physical effort by everybody

Harimau congratulations grab your reward and head back to camp

Singa got nothing for you grab your stuff and head back to camp.

Narration End

Liz(Con): We may have won today, but I learned that Chris is way tougher than she looks I'm going to have to watch out for her later in this game.

Harimau Day 8:

David: Alright great job everybody lets get this tarp up before it starts again.

Piper(Con): The pillows are so soft I needed this sort of comfort. I barely had any sleep since I got here.

Joshua: I'm going to try to get this hammock put up

Ryan(Con): so Josh got the hammock put up and he was laying in it lounging around so later I walked up to it and tried it for myself. I eased myself into it and then bam I fell straight onto my back.

Elizabeth: *laughs* are you ok?

Ryan: Ya it looks like Josh might have only set it up for small sizes

Joshua: *chuckles* ya my bad dude

Joshua(Con): Ryan that boy is too big he sat in the hammock and it feel right down it gave us all a good laugh.

Singa Day 8:

Nathan: well at least the rain has not started back up again

Jenn(Con): This loss meant a lot today, we lost the best protection we could get from the rain with a tarp and also some items that could have made us more comfortable tonight.

James(Con): I still feel a little on the outs after the Austin vote so I need to start talking with people.

James with Nathan, and Christina.

James: where are your guys heads at

Nathan: Wendy looks to be next unless something happens

James: are you sure you guys can trust Kylie she spends most her time by herself we might want to make her feel more included so she won't go against us later down the road

Nathan: Don't worry about Kylie she has no other options than to work with us

James(Con): This core group is not paying attention to the outsiders and it will really come back to bight us later.

Immunity Challenge Day 9:

Jeff: Come on in guys. Alright are you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?

Everyone: Yes

Jeff: First things first I'll take back the Immunity Idol

Jeff: Once again Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge each tribe will use one large log to smash through two walls. You will then maneuver your log through a table maze the first tribe to get their log through the maze and bang the gong wins immunity and is safe from the vote. Losers have a date with me at tribal council where someone will be the third person voted out of Survivor Indonesia. I'll give you a minute to strategize.

Jeff's Narration:

Alright here we go for immunity survivor's ready go

All seven people have to stay with the log at all times

neck and neck out of the gate

use that log to smash through that wall

Harimau struggling, Singa struggling it is a lot harder than you thought it would be

Harimau is doing some damage

Singa still working having trouble holding the log up

you can kick through just so long as you stay holding onto that log

Harimau is through the first wall

Nathan: Can we switch places?

Yes you can switch places

Singa gonna change their strategy

they put the big guys up front

Harimau working on their second wall

Singa is through the first wall

Singa is now back in this

Harimau has lost their momentum

both tribes get through their second walls we are neck and neck heading into the puzzle

Singa is starting on their maze

Harimau working on their maze

Harimau makes a big mistake

Singa makes the same mistake

In this puzzle everyone must work together communication is key

Singa very close now

Harimau very close

Singa has it through

Huge victory for Singa

Singa Wins Immunity

Singa congratulations, no tribal council, grab your stuff head back to camp enjoy the night off

Harimau I'll see you tonight at tribal council where one of you will be the third person voted off of Survivor Indonesia.

End of Narration

Harimau Day 9:

Piper: Damn it we were so close!

Brian(Con): the loss at the challenge today hurt we were so close and it slipped out of our grasp.

Joshua(Con): we are continuing the bad habit of blowing it late as a competitor it pains me to keep losing like this and now some else has to go home.

Ryan, Brian, Elizabeth, and Joshua

Ryan: David is getting too close to Kendra I think we should get her out so we can get 100 percent of David's loyalty

Brian: I was thinking the exact same thing

Elizabeth: Should we tell David if we keep it from him he might distrust us in the future

Joshua: I think we should tell him to keep his trust

Ryan: alright I'll go talk to him

Elizabeth(Con): It looks like Kendra is going tonight which will be hard on David who will be losing a friend tonight, but we've got to let him know so he stays loyal to the five.

Ryan and David

Ryan: Just listen to what I have to say before talking, we are thinking Kendra tonight. I know you guys are close, but it is what is best for the tribe, I'm telling you this because I respect you and do not want you to be blindsided by our decision tonight.

David: I can't vote against her you know that right?

Ryan: Its ok man do what you've got to do just don't tell her I don't think everyone wants her to blow up right now.

David(Con): I can see where they are coming from I feel like a parent who is lying to their child about the family dog going out to the farm. It hurts me to keep this from Kendra, but its what's best for my game.

Tribal Council:

Jeff: So Josh after the tribe gets back do you see people going off and talking?

Joshua: of course Jeff thats part of the game if people were not talking I would be even more worried.

Jeff: So does that mean you feel in danger tonight.

Joshua: Not more than any other night Jeff

Jeff: Piper last time the tribe singled you out as weak has that view changed?

Piper: I think it has I am trying to show everyone that I am doing my best and I really want to help the tribe.

Jeff: Brian do you think Piper has improved?

Brian: Yes Jeff I believe so. She was scared from last time and has stepped up her game a little and it has not gone unnoticed.

Jeff: Kendra people were turned off to your attitude last tribal how do people feel about you now.

Kendra: I feel like my attitude was not a problem Jeff the only one who thought that was Holly and now she's gone so.

Jeff: Alright. Ryan you did extremely well in the reward challenge the other day are you afraid you are starting to be viewed as a threat.

Ryan: Sssssh Jeff it was trying to fly under the radar

*Laughter*

Jeff: Is this how you normally are around camp?

Ryan: Ya Jeff I try to lighten the mood when I can to make everyone feel better.

Jeff: Liz is that true?

Elizabeth: I don't know if others appreciate his humor, but I certainly do, the other day when we put up the hammock it feel down and he hurt his back, but he laughed it off.

Jeff: Once again Ryan it comes back to your size.

Ryan: well you know Jeff there no way around it.

Jeff: alright lets get to the votes Piper your up first.

Intense Voting Music

Joshua: Kendra sorry I hope you don't hold a grudge

Kendra: Piper you are the weakest and its your time to go

Jeff: Alright I'll go read the votes. The person with the most votes will have to exit the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote: Kendra

Kendra thats two votes Kendra

Piper thats two votes Kendra one vote Piper

Kendra thats three votes Kendra one vote Piper

Piper thats three votes Kendra two votes Piper

The third person voted out of Survivor Indonesia, Kendra

Thats four thats enough Kendra you have to bring me your torch

Kendra the tribe has spoken

Jeff: Well she did not see it coming either it seems like you guys are mastering the art of the blindside, Grab your torches and head back to camp.

Kendra's Goodbye:

Everybody voted for me except for except David I thought I was a part of this tribe, but apparently not. It is what it is I had fun out here and I will cherish it for the rest of my life.

Votes:

Kendra: Piper

David: Piper

Piper: Kendra

Ryan: Kendra

Joshua: Kendra

Elizabeth: Kendra

Brian: Kendra


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4:"They're all smitten with each other"

Jeff: Previously on Survivor, The castaways were showered with torrential rains that brought many to their limits. Harimau won the reward challenge and a break from the rain in the form of a tarp along pillows and a hammock. Singa won immunity in a very close challenge which sent Harimau to tribal council. There they voted out Kendra. 13 are left who will be voted out tonight?

Harimau Day 10:

David(Con): Tribal council was hard for me this time. I lost Kendra one of my good friends out here. I knew she had to go, but I wish she could have lasted a little longer.

Joshua: It will be ok David, she knew what she signed up for. Its what you have to expect when your out here.

David: Ya I know its just difficult.

Elizabeth(Con): David took the vote last night very hard Kendra was his friend, but we needed to get her out to gain all of his loyalty.

Piper(Con): I escaped last night some how if I would have to guess why I think Josh lobbied for me to stay, so maybe if I get a little closer to him I can last longer.

Cut to Piper and Joshua

Piper: Josh thank you for keeping me safe last night.

Joshua: What, I did not do anything we just all decided that Kendra would be next you were never the target.

Joshua(Con): Piper approached me today and thanked me for saving her I told her I had not I idea what she was talking about I think I should have went along with what she said instead of saying we all wanted to get Kendra out.

Brian(Con): So far everything has gone according to my plans. I was instrumental in the Holly blindside and I had the idea to get out Kendra while I do have their blood on my hands hopefully if I can get deep enough in this game I can hold up my hands to the jury and show them exactly how much blood they have on them.

Cut to Opening Song

Singa Day 11:

Trevor(Con): Some of the people here do not take work around camp seriously they just lay in the shelter all day expecting to have their food almost served to them. Jenn sits around, Kylie never does anything, and James never contributes either. My alliance wants to get rid of Wendy next, Wendy may be old, but she works more around camp then all those other lazy people. I am going to have to reevaluate the order that people leave.

Trevor and Nathan

Trevor: Aren't you annoyed by the lack of work from these people?

Nathan: Ya it seems like some of them just hang out in the shelter all day.

Trevor: I think we should consider keeping Wendy and getting rid of Kylie or James.

Nathan: We would need to talk to Jenn and Chris about that, but I don't think it is a great idea.

Trevor: You think the challenges are more important at this point?

Nathan: We are one person up on the other tribe right now we need to make it to the merge with numbers nothing else matters at this point.

Nathan(Con): Trevor needs to calm down and stay the course, he is too easily riled up by the littlest things.

Cut to Christina and Jennifer

Christina(Con): I am pretty comfortable with my position in the game right now I am in a solid alliance and there are a bunch of targets in my own alliance ahead of me.

Jennifer: Chris what do you think about Trevor.

Christina: Trevor seems like a schemer he could be too big of a threat down the line.

Jennifer: My thinking exactly we might need to consider cutting him before the merge.

Jennifer(Con): Trevor comes off as intense, the gears are always turning in his head and he will do anything he needs to in order to get himself farther in this game.

Reward Challenge Day 11:

Jeff: Come on in guys. Singa getting your first look at the new Harimau tribe Kendra voted out at the last tribal council. Are you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?

Everyone: yes

Jeff: On my go both tribes will race up a tower and through a series of obstacles. Once at the top tribe members one at a time will launch sand bags attempting to hit targets out in the field. First tribe to hit all six targets wins reward. Wanna Know what you are playing for?

Everyone: ya Jeff

Jeff: Donuts, coffee, spices, or if you would prefer you can choose to get fishing gear which Harimau needs, or a tarp which Singa needs. Worth Playing for?

Everyone: Yes

Jeff: Singa you have one extra member sitting someone out keep in mind you can not sit out the same person in back to back challenges whose it going to be.

Kylie: me Jeff

Jeff: alright Kylie come take a place on the bench. I'll give you a minute to strategize then will get started.

Jeff's Narration:

Alright here we go for reward survivor's ready go

First stage is getting up this massive tower

Singa flying up

Harimau flying up

Singa is flying through this

Harimau trying to keep up

Singa is up the tower the first person can start shooting

it is going to be Chris launching first for Singa

Chris launches the first bag she is short

Harimau now up the tower they can start launching

Ryan launching for Harimau

Chris launches again just short

Here goes Ryan for Harimau he connects

David now launching for Harimau

Chris scores for Singa we are now tied one one

Here comes Trevor for Singa

David scores for Harimau, Harimau leads two one

Trevor fires just short for Singa

Piper now up for Harimau

Trevor scores for Singa we are tied now

Piper fires and she is off

Here comes Jenn for Singa

Jenn launches and hits

Singa now in the lead three two

here comes Nathan

Piper having trouble hitting those targets

Nathan Scores for Singa they lead four two

Wendy now up for Singa

Piper's gotta get it going she shoots it looks good and it is

Piper scores for Harimau, Singa leads four three

Here goes Wendy looking for number five

She just misses

Liz is up for Harimau

She connects on her first try we are tied four four

two targets left for both tribes

here comes Josh

Wendy scores for Singa

Singa only has one target left

Josh has gotta keep moving

Josh scores for Harimau both tribes only have one target left

James is firing for Singa, Brian is firing for Harimau who will hit first?

James just misses for Singa

There it is Brian scores for Harimau

Harimau wins reward

End of Narration

Jeff: That was an exciting challenge, Harimau its a big win and now a big decision are going to pick food for now in the coffee, and doughnuts, or will go for long term solution in the fishing gear I'll give you a minute to talk it over.

Harimau: we are going to go with the fishing gear Jeff.

Jeff: alright Harimau grab your new fishing gear and head back to camp

Jeff: Singa I got nothing for you grab your stuff and head back to camp

Harimau, Day 11:

Piper(Con): Today was a good day we have fishing gear which means we can now catch fish and get ourselves something to eat.

David(Con): Josh and I are going to try our hand at fishing and see what we can get today.

Cut to later they get off the boat

Brian: You guys catch anything?

Joshua: You tell me

Joshua holds up a line with about 10 small to medium sizes fish stringed on.

Brian: Holy crap that is almost enough for two fish per person

David: We are going to feast tonight!

Ryan: You guys got fish?

Joshua: Ya take a look

Elizabeth(Con): after getting the fishing gear they got fish like it was no problem I was very impressed.

Cut to Elizabeth, Brian, and Ryan

Brian: Piper has to be next.

Ryan: Well duh she is the only one left not in the alliance

Elizabeth: I am not sure Josh is going to take it well

Brian: It will be just like what we did with David we will talk it over with Josh and he will understand.

Brian(Con): Josh is close with Piper, but I truly believe he is loyal to the alliance he would be stupid not to if he went with Piper he would still be out numbered four to two.

Cut to David observing the camp

David(Con): I've noticed that some people are maybe a little closer than friends on this tribe, Piper and Josh cuddle all the time, and you can tell that Liz and Ryan are all smitten with each other, I need to watch out for those pairs, if I don't a power couple might run me out of this game.

Singa Day 12:

Wendy(Con): Yesterday's loss was a tough one because we really needed that tarp to keep us out of the rain, the constant showers is sapping the life out of us to the point where some people do not leave the shelter at all anymore.

Trevor and Wendy while getting water

Trevor: Just to let you know I want you to stay

Wendy: Thank you.

Trevor: You contribute way more around camp then most the people here and I just wanted to let you know it does not go unappreciated.

Cut to Jenn and James in the shelter

James: If we lose the challenge is it still Wendy thats next?

Jennifer: Ya, but where's your confidence we are definitely going to win.

Immunity Challenge Day 12:

Jeff: Come on in guys. Alright are you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?

Everyone: Ya

Jeff: First things first Singa I'll take back the Idol. Once again Immunity is back up for grabs. Today we are going to test your memory. Today I am going to show you a series of Items in a specific order. Once you have them memorized pull the lever which will drop a curtain and then go to your station and recreate it. First to get it right scores a point. First tribe to score three wins Immunity, losers will go to tribal council where someone will be the 4th person voted out of this game. Singa you have an extra member sitting one person out whose it going to be?

James: I'm Sitting out Jeff

Jeff: Alright James take a seat on the bench. Everybody else I'll give you a minute to strategize then we will get started.

Jeff's Narration:

All right first pair come on up

It is Ryan taking on Trevor

first round here we go

Ryan pulls the lever and the curtain drops

Trevor looks confused

Now it is a race to get you items correct and stand on your mat

Ryan's the first on the mat

Trevor steps on the mat

Ryan has it first he has brown jug, human skull, animal skull, candelabra, candlestick holder, and message in a bottle

Ryan is right thats one point for Harimau

Next pair

Next is Jenn taking on Liz

here we go

Both pull the lever at the same time

both are heading back who will finish first and will they be right?

Liz thinks she has it she steps on her mat

Jenn steps on her mat

Liz was first she has lantern, Large candle, message in a bottle, candlestick holder, candelabra, and brown jug.

Liz is right Harimau now leads two zero they only need one more to win immunity

Next two is Brian taking on Nathan

Brian could win it for his tribe right here.

Brian pulls the lever he races back

Nathan right on his tail

Brian thinks he has it steps on his mat

Nathan steps on his mat

Brian has big candle, candlestick holder, candelabra, lantern, big candle, candelabra

Brian is right and with that Harimau wins immunity

Sending Singa to tribal council where one person will be the fourth person voted out of this game

End Narration

Jeff: Harimau congratulations big win no tribal council tonight, Singa you have a date with me at tribal tonight where someone will be the fourth person voted out of this game. grab your stuff and head back to camp

Singa, Day 12:

Trevor, Jennifer, Christina, and Nathan

Trevor: how dead set are you guys on voting out Wendy?

Jennifer: She's too weak in the challenges she has too go.

Trevor: Kylie is nearly as bad and she does not work around camp. Wendy works her butt off.

Jennifer(Con): Trevor is pushing really hard to get out Kylie instead of Wendy, but no one really agrees with it.

Trevor(Con): These people are idiotic why would you get out someone who is beneficial to the tribe compared to someone who just leaches from it. This is just incomprehensible to me.

Trevor: So theres nothing we can do it is going to be Wendy tonight?

Nathan: Ya its going to be Wendy

Wendy(Con): I don't feel good about tonight at this point all I can do is hope that the others decide to vote for Kylie instead of me.

Tribal Council

Jeff: Alright lets talk about the immunity challenge, you guys were blown out of the water by Harimau. Jenn do you think it could have been due to mental fatigue?

Jennifer: It definitely played a part, but the other tribe is tired as well I don't think that we were any less focused then they were.

Jeff: Then Nathan why such a huge gap between the two?

Nathan: Well Jeff our tribe is not stocked with a couple of computer nerds like those guys are so we are just lacking the brain power to fight them on equal footing.

Jeff: Fair enough, Kylie last time we talked the tribe saw you as weak do you think that perception of you has changed?

Kylie: I certainly hope it has, I can't read minds Jeff so I don't know how they feel about my performance.

Jeff: Trevor do still perceive Kylie as a weak link?

Trevor: I would say she is still a weak link, but not because of her performance in the challenges, but because of her contributions around camp.

Jeff: Kylie is any of that true?

Kylie: Jeff I contribute as much as the next person.

Trevor: Jeff can I interject?

Jeff: go ahead.

Trevor: Kylie is glued to the shelter and I don't think she has left it in days.

Kylie: Its not just me Jeff, Jenn and James are usually napping as well most of the time.

Jeff: So its half your tribe with this problem. Wendy how does it make you feel knowing that three members of your tribe are not contributing to camp life?

Wendy: Its tough Jeff, but they are all comfortable in their positions so they have the luxury to sit around and do nothing.

Jeff: Are you worried you are a target tonight?

Wendy: I am always worried.

Jeff: Alright lets get to the votes Chris your up first.

Intense Voting Music

Kylie: Wendy, your too old for this game sorry, but you've gotta go

Wendy: Kylie, You should have contributed more

Jeff: Alright I'll go read the votes. The person with the most votes will have to exit the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote is Wendy

Kylie thats one vote Kylie one vote Wendy

Wendy thats two votes Wendy one vote Kylie

Wendy thats three votes Wendy one vote Kylie

The fourth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia, Wendy

Thats four thats enough Wendy you have to bring me your torch

Wendy the tribe has spoken

Jeff: You guys flipped your stance since last time deciding to choose challenge strength over camp life, I hope this time you made the right decision, grab your torches and head back to camp.

Wendy's Goodbye:

I was beat by the young people, I wish people would have judged me for my contribution instead of my age, but its a game and I had fun while it lasted.

Votes:

Wendy: Kylie

Kylie: Wendy

Christina: Wendy

Trevor: Wendy

Jennifer: Wendy

Nathan: Wendy

James: Wendy


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5:" I will personally pay you a million dollars once we get out of this game"

Jeff: Previously on Survivor, Harimau was down in the numbers, but they pushed back winning both the reward challenge, getting fishing gear, and the immunity challenge sending the Singa tribe to tribal council. There Wendy could not avoid the obstacle of her age and was voted out. 12 are left who will be voted out tonight?

Singa, Day 13:

Christina(Con): Last night did not feel good everyone liked Wendy, but we need to keep the tribe strong to go into the merge with numbers.

Nathan(Con): I've made it to day 13 and the sense of us just surviving out here just kicked in for me and I am very impressed with everyone here.

Trevor(Con): Everyone in my alliance are making an emphasis on going into the merge with numbers and honestly numbers don't mean anything if someone flips and at the rate this is going I'm going to flip to keep myself in this game longer, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.

Cut to Opening music

Harimau Day 13:

Joshua(Con): I came into this game having the mindset of trusting no one, but myself. Since I've been here I have found myself bonding quite a bit with my tribe mates, Ryan in particular, we just get along really well and have similar interests.

Joshua and Ryan

Joshua: So I have really grown to trust you out here and as a friend I am asking if you want to make a final two agreement?

Ryan: Ya man I'm down. I trust you the most out of anyone here, if we get to the end and I win immunity I will take you to the final two.

Joshua: How do you know its going to be a final two?

Ryan: The twist was old school that means 2 tribes 16 people and a final two.

Ryan(Con): I just made a final two deal with Josh I really think we can take it to the end.

Piper(Con): The first two people voted out were both women and I think that the next person to go will also be a woman following that pattern, which means it either me or Liz so I was thinking of starting an alliance to counter the guys.

Piper and Elizabeth

Piper: So everyone going has been women and if we lose another challenge it is going to be one of us next, so we need to get something going.

Elizabeth(Con): Piper thinks it is men versus women at this point which is not necessarily true because I have been in alliance with the guys from the start, for now I need to lead her on.

Elizabeth: Ya we are in a pretty tough position.

Piper: We need to make an alliance to get one of the guys next so I was thinking if I pull in Josh and you bring in Ryan we could vote out Brian, or David next.

Elizabeth: ok I'll talk to Ryan about it.

Elizabeth, Joshua, and Ryan

Elizabeth: Piper approached me earlier with an alliance offer which included the three of us and her. With the target being either David or Brian.

Joshua: What did you tell her?

Elizabeth: I told her I was in, because we can't let her know she is next.

Ryan: Thats fine we will play along for now we need to keep her close if we win both immunities and make it to the merge with numbers.

Elizabeth(Con): Ryan and Josh are alright with the plan which is a weight off my shoulder. I am glad I have people I can rely on in this game.

Reward Challenge Day 14:

Cut to Jeff with everyone on a floating platform that is surrounding a circle in the middle of the water.

Jeff: As you can see Harimau, Wendy was voted out at the previous tribal council.

Jeff: Are you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?

Everyone: Absolutely

Jeff: For today's challenge you are going to square off one on one sumo style. Using padded bags you are going to attempt to knock your opponent off the platform and into the water. First tribe to five wins reward. Wanna know what you are playing for?

Everyone: Yes

Jeff: Steak, potatoes, beer, wine everything you will need to enjoy a feast back at camp after the challenge, or a tarp which Harimau already has. For this challenge we need equal numbers of men and women so Harimau has to sit out a man and Singa must sit out a woman.

Jeff: Brian gonna sit out for Harimau and Jenn sitting out for Singa I'll give you a minute to strategize then we will get started.

Jeff's Narration:

Alright here we go

First match up is Trevor for Singa and Ryan for Harimau

Survivor's ready go

Trevor goes hard against Ryan

They both are now on the ground

Ryan down

Trevor has a bit of an angle

Its a good battle and Ryan knocks Trevor into the water

Harimau leads one zero

Second round is Kylie taking on Piper

Survivor's ready go

Kylie hits hard, but Piper withstands it

Piper squirming to stay alive

Kylie still pushes Piper in the water

Kylie scores for Singa

We are tied one one

next match up is David taking on James

Survivor ready go

David gets the first hit, James on the edge

James fighting back

Its a good match up

James is back on the edge and James goes in

David scores for Harimau

Harimau leads two one

next round is Chris for Singa taking on Piper for Harimau

Survivor's ready go

Chris with one push Piper goes in

We are tied two two

next is Chris again for Singa going against Liz for Harimau

Chris with a big hit and Liz is in quickly

and Liz is hurt, Liz are you alright?

Elizabeth: My shoulder popped and I can't lift it

Jeff: Alright lets bring medical out

Jeff: Doctor tell me what you are feeling and what you are seeing?

Doctor: So Liz just popped her shoulder out a little bit and then up a little she might have torn a tendon. What is good about this is that after a while it can become much less painful and have greater mobility.

Jeff: So for the rest of this challenge she can't go again?

Doctor: Yes she will have to sit out the rest of this challenge.

Elizabeth(Con): When Chris hit me I felt something in my arm and at that moment I thought my whole game is screwed.

Alright next match up

Trevor will go again for Singa and it will be Josh for Harimau

Survivor's ready go

Hitting hard right out of the gate

Josh has Trevor on the run

Trevor fighting back one of the best match ups so far

Trevor is going for Josh's feet trying to knock him out from under himself

Josh falls and Trevor shoves him into the water Singa scores and leads four two

Alright next match up is David verses Nathan

Nathan could win it here for Singa

Survivor's ready go

Nathan starts out strong, but David fighting back

Nathan is slowly moving David towards the water

and thats it David's in Singa wins reward

End of Narration

Jeff: Singa reward is yours I'll give you a second to discuss which reward you want.

Singa: We'll take the tarp Jeff, we want the food, but the rain is too much so we are going with the tarp.

Jeff: Ok Singa come get your tarp. Harimau I got nothing for you grab your bags and head back to camp.

Harimau, Day 14

David(Con): That challenge was tough and very physical, Liz hurt her arm which could effect us down the road in some of these challenges.

Ryan: Liz how's your arm?

Elizabeth: Its feeling better still painful when I move it, but if it stays still there is minimal pain.

Brain(Con): With this injury we might need to reevaluate getting out Piper next.

Brian, Joshua, David, and Ryan

Brian: I was thinking of maybe getting out Liz next instead of Piper.

Ryan: Why she is our alliance there is no reason to vote her out

David: I was thinking the same thing as Brian, with her arm like that Piper might me better in challenges

Joshua: You guys have it all wrong Liz is definitely stronger than Piper even one armed.

Joshua(Con): I really don't want Liz to go home because of a silly injury. Hopefully we can make some sort of compromise to still get Piper out, but if not I might just think about making the alliance of me, Piper, Ryan and Liz a reality.

Singa Day 14

Christina(Con): We won the reward challenge and got the tarp it was hard to pass up on that feast I am still thinking about it.

Nathan: Alright guys lets get that tarp up.

Jennifer(Con): We have a tarp now so we can stay dry which will give us new energy to go out there and crush those challenges.

Trevor(Con): I definitely think going with the tarp is the right idea here, we need it to stay dry.

James(Con): I still feel a little on the outs here so I need to plant some doubt into people's minds.

James, Jennifer, and Christina

James: Do you guys think Trevor is still on the same page as us because he seems more despondent towards the group than usual.

Jennifer: You might be right he was very against the Wendy vote.

Jennifer(Con): James is right I don't know if I can trust Trevor not to flip come the merge anymore.

Immunity Challenge Day 15

Jeff: Come on in guys. Ok let's get to today's immunity challenge. You are building a staircase, there are five tethered logs out in the oceans. On my go tribe members will swim out and get the furthest log. Once your there you will unclip the log bring it back and place it in the staircase. Then to get the next log only four tribe members will go, then three, then two, then one will get the last log alone and place it in the staircase first tribe to climb there staircase wins immunity the losing tribe will have a date with me at tribal council where someone will be the fifth person voted out of this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize then we will get started.

Jeff's Narration:

For immunity survivor's ready go

Swimming out to the furthest log first

Singa is first at there log they unclip and are heading back

Harimau now heading back

Its dead even

You've got to be together

Harimau places their log

Singa places their log

Jenn and Kylie and sitting for Singa

Piper and Liz for Harimau

four tribe members now swimming out for the next log

Harimau has their second log

Singa is right behind

Both are even heading out of the water

they place their log and head back out

James sitting out, Brian sitting out

Singa has their third log

Harimau is now heading back

Singa first out of the water

Come on Harimau your still in this

Chris now sitting for Singa

Harimau places their log

David now sitting out for Harimau

Singa has their fourth log with a big lead

Singa out of the water

Harimau on their tails

Singa places their log

Trevor will get the last log for Singa

Ryan will go out for Harimau

Ryan has a lot of ground to make up

Trevor is swimming back with the last log

Ryan has made up a lot of time it is close

Trevor comes out of the water first

Ryan right behind

Singa places their last log everyone must climb now

Harimau places their last log

Singa is at the top Singa wins immunity

End Narration

Jeff: Singa congratulations no tribal tonight, grab your stuff and head back to camp. Harimau tribal tonight where one of you will be the fifth person voted out of this game. Grab your bags and head on out.

Harimau, Day 15

David(Con): Unfortunately we lost today so we need to have some tough conversations.

David and Brian

David: You agree that it should be Liz tonight right instead of Piper?

Brian: Ya I think right now Piper is more valuable than Liz to us, but Josh and Ryan are against voting Liz out.

Brian(Con): Josh and Ryan might not be thinking of what is better for us to continue to advance in this game.

Brian, Ryan and Joshua

Brian: Why are you guys so against altering the plan?

Ryan: Because Liz will stay loyal for the rest of this game no matter what, Piper is going to do what she needs to win which may not include us.

Joshua: And I still think Liz is stronger than Piper in challenges.

Brian: David and I both agree that Liz should be next instead of Piper.

Ryan: How about this we vote out Piper and if Liz's arm is the reason we go into the merge down in numbers I will personally pay you a million dollars once we get out of this game.

Brian: Do you even have a million dollars?

Ryan: No, but thats how confident I am in Liz

Brian(Con): I am in a situation tonight because if I want Liz out I would need to convince either Josh, or Ryan because even if David, Piper, and I vote for Liz it is still a three three tie and I don't want bet my game on a rock over a small difference in opinion.

Ryan, Joshua, and Elizabeth

Joshua: David and Brian want you out because of your arm. Ryan and I have told them repeatedly that we will not go along with that plan so if they pull in Piper it is a three three vote then we go to rocks.

Ryan: The key to this situation is to convince Piper we are on board with her alliance and tell her we are voting David so at worst it is three for Piper, two for you and one for David.

Elizabeth: Ok I feel betrayed, but I'll follow your plan and talk to Piper.

Elizabeth(Con): I am so mad at Brian and David right now that something as small as popping my arm out can cause them to go back on our alliance.

Elizabeth and Piper

Elizabeth: We need to talk about tonight. Ryan and Josh are thinking of voting out David tonight so we are voting for David.

Piper: Ok I'll vote David.

Piper(Con): I think my plans are working and my tight four will stay tight and get out David tonight.

Piper and David

David: The plan tonight is to vote out Liz because of her arm are you on board?

Piper: I like Liz though so you can understand if it is hard for me to vote her out, I'll think about it.

Piper(Con): David told me he wants Liz out, little does he know it is going to be him tonight instead.

Tribal Council:

Jeff: Welcome guys lets get right to it Liz how is you arm?

Elizabeth: Its better Jeff thanks for asking.

Jeff: Are you afraid that your injury has made you a target?

Elizabeth: I know my name has come up and it is because of the injury and that makes me a little sad to think my tribe would give up on me over something like this.

Jeff: David is the worry about Liz that if she is hurt and you then lose a challenge because of it that you will then be two members down to Singa?

David: Yes that is exactly what we are worried about?

Jeff: Josh do you think it is fair to vote out Liz because of her injury?

Joshua: No Jeff it isn't fair and it shouldn't happen.

Jeff: Piper are you worried tonight?

Piper: Not really Jeff I am pretty confident in my position in this game and I think there are targets on this tribe that are bigger than me.

Jeff: Ryan are you worried?

Ryan: I'm always worried Jeff out here no one is as paranoid as I am.

Jeff: With thats lets get to the vote Brian your up first.

Cut to intense voting music

Joshua: Piper I am sorry, but we are sticking to the five

Piper: David see you later gator.

Jeff: Once the votes are read the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote David

Piper thats one vote David one vote Piper

Piper two Piper one David

Piper three Piper one David

The fifth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia, Piper

Thats four thats enough Piper you have to bring me your torch

Piper the tribe has spoken

Jeff: Well you guys voted out yet another person who thought they were safe which means that no one is safe from being voted out in this game, grab your torches and head back to camp.

Piper's Goodbye:

I really thought David was going tonight Liz tricked me arrggh I wanted to play this game so bad.

Votes:

Piper: David

David: Piper

Brian: Piper

Elizabeth: Piper

Ryan: Piper

Joshua: Piper


End file.
